User talk:One With The Salt
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, One With The Salt! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Okay Welcome to the wiki! Here some tips. *'Uploading pictures': See below the menu on the left it says "Upload image/file"? Click that and you can upload a picture from your "Paint" program. Make sure you save it as a PNG. To put an image on your page, put: Hope that helps! *'Putting Templates on Your Page': There are codes that look like this: Here's an example for a Ninja template: = *'Custom Signature': I'll make one for you! Just tell me how you want it to look like at my talk page. Example sig: Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 20:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hope these help, --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 20:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi I am Smiley, Yorkielvr333's sister. If you want to learn more about anything ask some of our top users and webmasters. Like Sharkebate or Barkjon and Alexeedo they should help a lot. There are some others to like Yorkielvr333 or Hat Pop. They are sure to help you out! Good luck and welcome to the Clubpenguin Wiki we are glad to have you!--Smiley555 01:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Siggy! Okay, below is the code for your siggy. Copy (highlight, then right-click, and press "Copy") your signature code, go to , and Paste (right click where you want to paste, and press "Paste") the code in the box next to where it says "Custom Signature:", and then click the Check box below the Signature Box. Then click "Save" at the bottom of the page. Hope this helps: One With The Salt Talk 2 Da King of Salt! The code above looks like this: One With The Salt Talk 2 Da King of Salt! Hope this helps! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 14:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) About me What I do and like: *I've been here since July 2008. *I LOVE basketball. *I'm a Michael Jordan fan. *I'm a Spongebob fan. *I'm in love with junk food. *Nicknames are "Spongemiester" and "SBR09". *I have millions of subpages, including a newspaper, a band, a shop, and a football team. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha Hello, I'm now officially your friend, come sign up at the Hahaha shop here to purchase items for your user page. Click here to get there. Hahaha00000Talk with me plz CPW Video Hello, One With The Salt! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC)